The Game of Chess
by Dazzy Dizzie
Summary: She played the game and won. Now she's a Queen, and it's all feasting and fun until the next game. /AU/:/TWOSHOT/
1. I

The Queen's meeting was held after the dinner-party. The Red and White Queen were both talking fervently to one another in low whispers as they would ever now and then look over their shoulder to gaze at the young girl standing nearby who was in a reverie.

"Alice," said the Red Queen to the younger girl, "we have both decided that you have passed the examination. Congratulations Queen Alice."

Alice looked up at the queen and smiled. "I shall be the grandest queen there is!"

The Red Queen hummed. "So you should."

The White Queen gracefully made her way to the two and said, "There is more privileges to a queen, you know."

Alice smiled brightly. "I know -"

"But the game is almost over, and a new one will start," interrupted the White Queen.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Does this mean that I will have to start over again as a Pawn?"

"No, no," said the Red Queen. "You'll still be Queen, but you'll have your own game to play. We won't be seeing you once our game is finished. We've been queens long enough, and now it's time our roles to be taken over by someone else."

"Does this mean Lily will become the new queen?" Alice asked the White Queen who shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no," she said, "she's still far too young. My role will be handed to another."

"How much longer do we have together than?" asked Alice who was terribly curious.

The Red Queen lifted a shoulder. "We have our messengers coming soon, but until then -" the Red Queen grabbed one of Alice's hand while the White Queen took her other hand. "- we shall have fun and play games, throw parties, and rule our palace!"

Alice beamed brightly. "I very much like the sound of those promises," she said politely as she looked at the two older women.

The White Queen smiled. "So you do."

.

The game was nearly finished, and Alice made her way around the land looking for the two queens. She had finally found them talking inside a shop as they both held a woven basket filled with strange items.

"Ah, there you are," said Alice as she walked up to the two. "The game is just about over."

"Did you come to bid us farewell?" asked the Red Queen.

Alice nodded, and the White Queen smiled. "How generous of you."

"I also wanted to ask you a question before you go," said Alice.

"Well, out with it," said the Red Queen. "Our roles will be picked soon, and we need to leave."

"Ah, yes, well," Alice started, speaking slowly as she thought over her question. "I was just wondering about my game. What shall I be doing? Chess does not require three queens, and you two are the main ones."

"Your game is already finished, remember?" said the White Queen. "You reached the eight square and became Queen, and you chose to stay here too. Now, you just play the role."

Alice frowned. "But her majesty the Red Queen told me earlier about my own game. Please elaborate more on that."

"Ah, yes," said the Red Queen, "I did say that. Alice, don't worry about that. Your next game won't come for quite some time, till then just sit on your throne."

"Will I have no pawns, bishops, knights, or even a king to help me?" asked Alice worriedly. She had not seen or been informed about any of those pieces, she was a queen with no protection or help - besides the other two queens of course.

"They won't be needed, you're not going into war with another kingdom. It's not required in your game," said the Red Queen dismissively.

"Please your majesties, tell me about this game that I will have to play next?" begged Alice, for she was very curious about what she will be doing in the future.

The Red Queen shook her head. "No, we cannot tell you. It's not allowed, otherwise you would be cheating! You will have to forfeit a game that you haven't yet played."

"A small hint perhaps?" Alice persisted.

"Jabberwocky," whispered the White Queen.

Alice turned to focus her attention to the other queen. "What was that?"

The White slowly shook her head. "I'm only saying gobbledygook," she said as a bitter sounding chuckle escaped from her throat. She smiled wearily at Alice. "Have a wonderful time being queen, my dear Alice. The mirror's always open till your next game."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" she asked, but the White Queen didn't bother to respond back to her. Instead, the older woman held up a single finger to her lip before turning around to face the cashier.

Alice turned to face the Red Queen but frowned when she noticed that the queen had disappeared. Alice then turned her head the other way to repeat her question to the White Queen, but only stopped to realize that she too was also gone.

"How odd," Alice said aloud, looking up at the ceiling. "They're both gone. Perhaps their game has ended already."

.

Alice had received a message later on after her last encounter with the two previous queens. It was a message from the new Red Queen who had asked Alice for her presence at a tea party that the new queen will be hosting, and she wanted Alice to be there because she too was a queen.

Alice arrived at the Red Queen's castle, which looked drastically different the last time Alice saw it. She was led to a rose maze at the back of the castle, and near the maze was a grand tea party with a number of people.

"Your majesty," a maid curtsied to a little girl with aubergine hair who was sitting at the head of a table, and next to her sat another girl. The girl whose hair was a deep shade of purple looked older than Alice, while the other girl looked a couple years younger than Alice. "Queen Alice is here."

The little girl gave the maid a dismissive wave before looking over at Alice. When she saw her, her face seemed to have brightened. "Oh, Queen Alice, you are here. Please join us," she said, patting the empty seat at her other side.

Alice sat on the seat and greeted both girls. "Are you the new queens?" she asked.

The other girl hummed before replying, "Mm-hmm."

"We shall introduce ourselves," said the older girl. "We are Vivaldi, the Red Queen; and this is Crysta, the White Queen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice."

Alice smiled brightly at them. "I'm happy to meet you too! I have been wondering who became queen after the other two."

"Ah, yes." Vivaldi smiled. "You know them right?"

Alice nodded her head. "I last spoke to them just a while back, right when the game ended. Although we didn't properly say our goodbyes."

Crysta blinked. "What about your game?"

"I don't have to play my game until later on," said Alice as she leaned against her chair.

"What about your chess pieces?" Crysta asked innocently.

Alice told the two girls what the Red Queen had told her during their last encounter.

Vivaldi blinked while Crysta shrugged.

"Let us move on to the party," said Vivaldi after a minute or two of awkward silence. "Would you care for some tea Alice?"

Alice nodded her head. "Very much please."

For a moment, Alice was surprised at how calm and civil the two new queens were. The dinner-party the previous queens had thrown her reminded her off savages, and for a second, Alice wasn't quite sure on how approach the more calm event. It had taken a while before she grew accustomed to the strange - and somewhat revolting - ways of the people in the land.

A clatter of noise was made, and Alice turned her head to see that a maid had clumsily spilled some of the tea onto the skirt of Vivaldi's dress. The maid immediately began to apologize as she wiped off the stain on the dress, but the movement only made it worse.

"Off with her head!" cried Vivaldi, who looked irked.

Two cards took away the woman as she began to protest.

Alice picked up her teacup which was now filled with tea and took a sip from it. _Then again_, Alice thought, _should I be queen, I would not have to worry about my head. I suppose I can adjust to this too, as deceiving as this party may look to those on the outside._

.

.

**AN**:

So! Whaddya think?

This idea has been bugging me for a while, and I knew that I just had to write this down! I'll assume that you all know the story _Through the Looking Glass_, and how Alice became queen at the end. Well, she also returned home after the dinner-party. This my twist on the story, and it's a What If? question: what if Alice never returned home?

I might just turn this one-shot into an actual story. I did leave enough things in this to actually make a story out of it, but I'm not sure if I will.

Well, tell me about your thoughts and feelings about this! I'd love to hear it. And also, should I continue? Ha ha, virtual sweets to everyone who actually read this piece! I hope you all liked it! x)


	2. II

The sounds of feet running echoed throughout the empty halls of the castle's dungeon. Young Alice Liddell sprinted through the corridors as she gasped for breath.

_Not exactly the best tea party I've held_, Alice thought bitterly. She found it rather funny and strange that she was more worried about her party than her guests well-being, then again, they didn't know what was going on. Most of them left before destruction occured, and the others that stayed behind were safely tucked away in the castle's many chambers.

"The old Queens did say about my game starting later on." Alice chuckled darkly as she continued to run. "I suppose that 'later' would be now. How thoughtless, and just when I was starting to have some fun, too."

Alice's teal colored eyes scanned the large stone hall for some sort of exit when they immediately landed on a small barred window built so high up on the wall to it almost touched the ceiling. It had a view of the forest behind the castle, and an even greater eye leveled view of the lush, wild green grass growing around the castle grounds.

Alice quickly ran over to the stone bench under the window. She wrapped her fingers around the bar and began to move it. She wiggled it around, silently hoping that it would give in and break. Alice felt her eyebrows raise in astonishment when they did - or at least the bottom of the bars did. Moving one bar to the side, and the one next to it at the other side, Alice quickly tried to put her head through but was stopped when she heard a soft clang. Lifting her head, Alice removed the tight, fitting, golden crown on her head and tried to throw it through the gap between the bars. When it immediately proved to be fruitless, Alice felt a surge of panic dwell in her

Sighing, Alice placed the crown beside the bench before looking back.

The monster would be coming soon.

Breathing in deeply through her nostrils, Alice quickly wriggled through the window just as she heard the harsh sound of the monster's wings flapping, and the even harsher cry that the creature made.

Huffing, Alice wasted no time to get on her feet and as she ran into the forest. Cringing a little when she heard the sound of the monster breaking the wall of the castle to get out and find her, Alice sped up her pace. She felt the back of her leg muscles tightening when she increased her speed. She then felt them wobble a little in protest as they began to reach their limit. The girl sighed throughout her nose as she became aware of the fact that she didn't have much time left.

Alice let out a breathy chuckle before instantly regretting it as her chest tightened and her vision shifted. Ignoring the warning sings her body was giving to her, Alice continued to run and say her thoughts out loud. "_Don't need any chess pieces to help you_ they say!" Alice said through gritted teeth as she recalled the previous Queens' words. "_They won't be needed_, they say. Ha! What do they know?" Alice glared at the ground. "How the hell do they expect me to defeat this vile beast all by myself? Those selfish, useless -"

Alice was cut off when she heard a very loud cry behind her. Gasping, the girl's body slowed its run until she finally came into a complete stop. Turning around with tense muscles, Alice looked at the creature, who appeared through the towering trees, with wide eyes. She muttered a curse under her breath.

"Now what did those old Queens call you again?" asked Alice as she breathed deeply. "Ah, right, now I remember. _Jabberwocky_."

The winged monster gave a loud cry in response to its name.

"I can see why the beings in this world cower in fear at the mere mention of your name," said Alice as she continued to look at the monster with a mix of alarm and intrigue. Despite the overwhelming sense of fear, Alice didn't cower away. "I've been told that you came to existence because of the fear, paranoia, and guilt that the curious creatures in this land holds - but it was mostly out of fear, though."

Alice turned her head as the Jabberwocky soared over her, landing a few feet behind her, and then begun to circle her.

Narrowing her eyes, Alice got into a defensive stance, it was one of the few things that one of the Red Queen's knight had taught her. Outstretching her right arm towards her side, Alice felt the air around her hand begin to cool as a ray of blue light appeared, taking in the form of a long sword. When the light disappeared and a real sword appeared, Alice felt her eyebrows arch and her eyes widen as she held in a gasp.

The sword was heavier than she expected it to be.

Wincing when the Jabberwocky gave another loud cry, Alice released the gasp she was holding in. Summoning the sword had taken a lot out of her, and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before her body would succumb into a fatigue state and collapse, considering the fact that she had also pushed it to its limit a while back when she was running away from the monstrous creature.

The Jabberowcky kept on circling around the girl, almost as if it were calculating the situation, and anticipated their next move. As the Jabberwocky slowed its pace as it continued to surround her, Alice narrowed her eyes again and felt her body stiffen. The Jabberwocky was the predator, and she was the pray, but Alice wondered what would happen if the situation was reversed.

Snapping herself out of her reverie, Alice slowly raised her sword when the Jabberwocky's serpent neck came near her. Alice gave a loud war cry and she swung the weapon down. The Jabberwocky screeched when it felt the sting of the sword, and it immediately flew up in a protective stance.

"Heh," Alice chuckled with a sneer. "Foolish beast."

When the Jabberwocky struck its head towards Alice in a quick manner, the girl had instinctively gave the sword another swung. This time, it didn't hit the creature, but it had successfully made it back away for a moment longer. With another loud wail, the Jabberwocky twisted its head to the side to strike again. Alice quickly swung her sword around with her body in a futile attempt to hit the monster.

"I admit," said Alice, "this is trickier than I thought it would be."

The Jabberwocky settled atop a canopy of trees as it continued to watch the young girl. It raised its wings, and Alice raised her sword and winced when she felt muscles begin to ache.

_Hang on Alice, you can do this_, she told herself as a sort of encouragement. She knew that it was a fatuous attempt to give herself some false hope, but it made her feel better, so she decided to do it anyways.

"C'mon, little monster," Alice said in a low taunting voice. "Come on down here and meet your fate as I shall meet mine. This may not have been the roles that were planned for us, but our destinies are intertwined. We might as well get this troublesome game over with."

Alice once again got into the stance that the knight had taught her just as the Jabberwocky gave another loud screech before swinging itself down at her. Ducking and rolling onto the ground a mere second before the monster's head reached her, Alice stood back up, raised her sword, and struck it down onto the side of the monster's neck, impaling it into the ground.

"You don't die easily, do you?" asked Alice as she stumbled backwards, dizzy from her quick movements. She still needed to learn how to more fluidly and gracefully, but considering the fact that she still manage to succeed in trapping her enemy all the while being clumsy and weak, Alice decided that she was doing quite well in putting up a good fight. "Your head needs to be cut off, maybe I should do that."

With a heavy breath, Alice ignored the pain filled cries and wails of the beast as she leaned forward and let the palm of her hands press against her kneecaps as she felt a cold shiver run up and down her spine.

"A monster created out of fear, guilt, and paranoia - how demented." Alice straightened her posture once she got managed to control her breathing. "If you live off of my emotions, my energy, then shouldn't I be able to somehow control you, my little monster?"

The Jabberwocky cried loudly as it tried to move its wounded neck along with its head.

"I'm guessing that you are supposed to represent all my fears, my guilt, and my sorrows," said Alice as she sniffed. "And me killing you - _exterminating_ a pest like you is showing how I overcame my fear, how I got rid of my guilt, how I now became a new person just because I beheaded a silly little monster." Alice looked over at the Jobberwocky with disgusted eyes. She looked at her sword on its neck and watched the monsters exquisite blue-green blood, a color that almost matched her eyes, glisten as the sun's rays of light hit it as it slowly rolled down the monster's neck. "Why do they even fear you?" she asked as bitterness laced her voice. "I, who am no more than a simple child, am able to bring you to your downfall, you know. _Pathetic_."

Alice began to laugh, and as she continued to laugh, she fell onto her knees. Letting her hands wander onto the sides of her head, they grabbed a fistful of her hybrid colored hair that played along the lines between being classified as a brunette or a blonde. Wheezing, Alice touched the side of her face to feel warm liquid. When she looked at her fingers, she chuckled severely.

_How stupid_, Alice thought with some sort of sadness and anger, _I'm crying._

Rising back up to her feet, Alice looked over at the Jabberwocky listlessly. "We're the same, you know," she said dryly.

This time, the beast made a low, gurgling sound as its eyes met Alice's.

"You and me," Alice continued as she felt her body sway lightly and gently against the cool breeze of the wind. "I wonder, what would happen if we became one? You are a part of me, with the way you came into existence from _my_ feelings, _my_ power, and _my_ strength. You terrible monster, I have half the mind to kill you right here, right now, right where you lay . . . But I shan't; not if you can be of some use to me."

As the Jabberwocky's breathing became more calm and more in sync, the two locked eyes again, and Alice knew that even if they couldn't communicate properly, she knew that they had reached an understanding.

_I wonder_, thought Alice, _does this mean that my game is over? And the Looking Glass, what shall become of that to me? I suppose that I can always return when I wish, but for now, I shall stay in this strange, wondrous world. After all, everyone has their own monster, their very own Jabberwocky to slay._ A delirious looking smile slowly formed on the young girl's lips as she now looked at her new found pet with glee and mischief. _I, however, chose to keep mines._

.

.

**AN**:

Hmm, it seems that Alice has gone a bit mad.

So, for those of you that are confused with this, Alice's second game started and she is playing against the Jabberwocky. Also, I know that she is completely out of character here, but I always imagine Alice going a bit insane. Since she is in a completely different world than the Wonderland in HnKnA's version, and because she is also still a child whose mentality is still developing as she grows and becomes her own person, the influence of the Mirror world seemed to have loosened a few of her screws and twisted in new ones. That was done on purpose, so please don't chastise me for that.

I'm not sure if I still want to continue this, so for now I'm just leaving it as a two-shot. I still have some ammo to turn this into a chapter story, but I don't know how I'm going to approach it, so I'm going to just leave this alone until something comes and hits me.

Tell me what you think about this piece, about little Alice and her state of mind, her game with the Jabberwocky, and what might happen to the Mirror World. If there was something you didn't understand, please leave a review or PM me so I can reply back and explain it to you. For those of you have read and reviewed on the piece before this one, _thank you!_


End file.
